


Sword Practice

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, if he'd known how much fun it would be to cross swords with Boromir, he'd have done it *much* sooner!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Practice

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Swords" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

Aragorn lay on the grass, only slightly winded. Perhaps that last bout had been a bit much... but it had been so satisfying! He was surprised as anyone that he'd lasted this long.

He glanced to his left, grinning smugly at Boromir, who was considerably more winded, and hadn't opened his eyes yet. Age and experience tops youth every time! Mind, Boromir *had* been doing a good bit of the work... ah well, he supposed it was a draw.

Really, if he'd known how much fun it would be to cross swords with Boromir, he'd have done it *much* sooner!


End file.
